


BrEaK

by AnselaJonla



Series: Grimmjow/Ichigo - Pet [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aizen’s defeat, Grimmjow goes looking for Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BrEaK

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) prompt _12th Feb - Bleach, Grimmjow/Ichigo: Physical violence - "I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, considering how you're just begging for more."_. The title is taken from one of Grimmjow’s image songs.

_**BrEaK**_  
 **Title:** BrEaK  
 **Author:** Ansela Jonla  
 **Fandom:** Bleach  
 **Rating:** 18  
 **Characters:** Grimmjow/Ichigo  
 **Warnings:** rape, torture, DARK!FIC  
 **Summary:** After Aizen’s defeat, Grimmjow goes looking for Ichigo.  
 **Word count:** 1240  
 **Notes:** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) prompt _12th Feb - Bleach, Grimmjow/Ichigo: Physical violence - "I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, considering how you're just begging for more."_. The title is taken from one of Grimmjow’s image songs.

“G-Grimmjow?”

The former Espada grinned as he heard the gasp from behind him. Good to see the brat hadn’t lost his memory along with his powers. This all would have been for nothing if his prey didn’t even know why he was being killed.

“Yeah, brat. Ya didn’t think I was dead, did ya?” Grimmjow didn’t turn round. He didn’t need to. He could hear the brat’s stance changing, could smell the fear that was starting to creep through him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.” The brat was preparing to fight, and Grimmjow grinned even wider; this would be too easy.

“Why?”

“Revenge.”

That did it. Grimmjow whirled round and deflected the punch aimed at his head, slamming a blow into the brat’s midsection with his other fist. Even without powers Ichigo was fast and strong - for a human, anyway - and Grimmjow laughed as he realised that the brat really thought the training and reflexes he’d retained would actually make a difference to the outcome of the fight.

"I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, considering how you're just begging for more,” Grimmjow said, ducking under a blow to headbutt Ichigo in the chin. “I’ve been watching you, brat. I’ve seen the way you wander from fight to fight, brawling with anyone who so much as looks at you the wrong way. It’s like you _want_ to get beaten up, the way you gleefully go up against whole gangs. Well, ain’t it your lucky day; I’m here to grant your wish.”

Grimmjow jumped back, carelessly wiping blood away from where Ichigo had landed a lucky punch to his face. “You can run, if you want to. I promise to give you a head start.”

“In your dreams,” Kurosaki snarled back, spitting blood from his mouth before charging in again. Grimmjow shook his head.

“Your funeral, brat.”

\--

“You know why I’m doing this, Kurosaki?” He didn’t expect an answer; he’d be surprised if the brat was even still listening to him. “It’s because you’ve been asking for it, ever since that first time I met you.”

Grimmjow rolled Ichigo over, slapping Ichigo’s barely touched face to force him to focus; as tempting as it had been to destroy the face that haunted his thoughts, Grimmjow thought it far more satisfying for the brat to see all of Grimmjow’s handiwork, to be able to scream in pain and fear once he realised that hope was futile, that he was never going to escape and that there was no one to hear him scream in this deserted house in the mountains.

Dull brown eyes stared up at him, just a small spark of defiance still glimmering in their depths. It was that spark that made Grimmjow mad; he just wanted the kid to fucking break already.

“Yeah, you were asking for it.” Grimmjow stroked Ichigo’s ribs, feeling several of them shift under his fingers, smiling at the obvious pain that his prey was trying to hide. “You were so fucking defiant, so oblivious to how fucking outclassed you were. I was kicking your fucking ass, and yet you still wouldn’t back down.”

Grimmjow straddled Ichigo’s thighs, slowly settling down onto them, ignoring the brat’s pointless attempts to scrabble away from him. He’d messed up Ichigo’s ankles early on, laughing as he felt something in the joints move and give way under his feet as he punished his prey for trying to escape.

“From what I’ve heard, what I’ve _seen_ , you’re quite the masochist, ain’t you? You just _love_ charging into fights you can’t win.” Grimmjow rocked his hips against Ichigo’s, enjoying the fear that started to creep into the teen’s eyes. “You just beg to be destroyed, don’t you?”

He leaned back for a second to admire his handiwork; livid bruises covered Ichigo’s bare torso, and Grimmjow could make out the imprints of his feet and the individual knuckles of his fists in some of the marks. Ichigo’s breathing was rough, strained around the ribs Grimmjow’s blows had cracked, bruised and broken, and the internal damage Grimmjow was certain he’d inflicted.

He had to give the brat some credit though; he hadn’t screamed at first, even when Grimmjow had damaged his ankles. He’d stayed mostly silent, forcing his screams into choked whimpers until Grimmjow had started on his fingers, breaking then dislocating them one bone at a time, even after Ichigo had screamed himself hoarse.

“Gotta say though, you’re fucking beautiful like that.” Grimmjow caressed Ichigo’s arm almost like a lover, avoiding the worst of the bruises that painted the skin black and purple. “So fucking beautiful, lying under me like this. It’s what you wanted, isn’t it? For someone to finally beat you, to take you and break you into a million pieces.”

Grimmjow felt the kid shudder and mouth the word ‘no’ as he leaned in to place a mockingly gentle kiss on Ichigo’s lips. His bodyweight and the injuries he’d inflicted in the days since he’d captured Ichigo kept the teen in place as his lips roamed over Ichigo’s neck and chest like a parody of a lover’s teasing.

“It’s only fair I get to do this; you’ve been teasing me with it ever since you first met me. The first time I saw you, I knew I wanted to destroy you. That I _should_ destroy you.” Grimmjow raked his nails gently down Ichigo’s side, feeling the kid squirm under his touch. “See, you want this too. Don’t deny it.”

Grimmjow carefully moved so he was kneeling between Ichigo’s thighs, one hand stroking Ichigo’s growing erection. “So pretty. It’s all your fault, you know. You made me do this.”

Ichigo shook his head, whispering an endless stream of pleas for Grimmjow to stop.

Grimmjow slipped a saliva-coated finger as far into Ichigo’s hole as he could. He carefully added a second after a few moments, stretching Ichigo as if he was a treasured lover. “Hush, hush. It’s okay. I’m just doing what you wanted; if you’d just run away from me, this wouldn’t be happening. You invited me to do this, Ichigo. And I’m glad you did. You’re so beautiful when you look like this. So pretty it hurts to take my time.”

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer and wrapped the teen’s legs around his waist as he lined his erection up with the hole that he’d just removed his fingers from. He was pleased to see tears running down Ichigo’s face as he pushed inside, even as he gently wiped them away.

“My beautiful little Ichigo. Does that feel as good as you imagined? Am I good enough for you? I don’t want to be a disappointment for you, Ichigo. I love you, Ichigo.”

Grimmjow tightened his grip slightly around Ichigo’s rock-hard cock, alternately squeezing and stroking it. “You want this as much as I do. You like lying there under me, letting me use you. You’re so beautifully submissive for me that it hurts. Come with me, Ichigo. Show me how much you like this.”

Ichigo didn’t move as Grimmjow pulled away after they came together. Even without Grimmjow’s weight holding him in place, he merely lay there with tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t even flinch as semen-covered fingers traced lips that parted under the soft touch.

“Should have run, Ichigo. I would have only destroyed your body that way.”


End file.
